Michiko Hayashi
Appearance Michiko has a friendly face, one typically split with a grin. She has a few freckles on her cheeks and her hair is long, an odd teal that almost looks brown in the sunlight and black in the shade. Her eyes are greenish-blue, and seem to change colors when she’s in an emotionally charged situation. She has a full figure, though she seems to be a bit unaware of this at times. When Michiko is working she dresses in earthy reds, gloves on her forearms and a mask covering the lower part of her face. Her top doubles as a hoodie and her hair is pulled back with half up, the rest down. When she’s not working likes to wear shorts paired with a tank top and she always lets her hair go free to tangle as it will. Personality Michiko is typically easy going and joking around is second nature to her, even if she isn't always that funny. She can be blunt at times and is typically unapologetic of her actions. It doesn't take much for her to consider someone a friend and if she does it isn't uncommon to have her trying to attack with a hug because she loves to show affection. She likes trying to get into trouble when she's with the right people, stating its always more fun. She also seems to have a knack for it, somehow managing to always be in the wrong place at the right time. She hates people that aren't honest with her and people that take advantage of others. When motivated she's extremely hard working, it's just the getting to that point that can sometimes prove challenging. The mention of money typically helps this along faster. Likes: Takoyaki, mochi, music, reading, pets, spontaneity and social gatherings Dislikes: Boredom, waiting, perverts, being called "Hime-chan" by anyone other than her brothers. Background Michiko comes from stable beginnings, her father Tadaaki a working shinobi and her mother Yoko running the family restaurant, Hayashi Ichiban. As expected with the Hayashi she had a few siblings, four to be exact. In order from eldest to youngest it goes: Ichiro, Eiji, Saburo, and Koji with Michiko bringing up the rear. All four brothers are extremely protective of their sister and even lovingly call her "Hime-chan" to her never ending annoyance. Despite that, her brothers always do well by her. It was Ichiro who began her training, making sure her throw of a shuriken was strong and that she strove to unlock the Hayashi Kekkai Genkai. Their father would help too, when he wasn’t away on missions, and it was a family activity for all of them. Her three brothers were already shinobi and she wanted desperately to join their ranks but it didn’t seem to be in the cards. The family restaurant had fallen on hard times, and Michiko was asked to put aside her shinobi dreams to help keep it afloat, along with her mother. She did so for a few years, but her dissatisfaction grew evident and her brothers saw it. They approached their parents on Michiko’s behalf, even going so far as to say they would help around the shop as well. With the arrangement agreed upon and the shop finally doing better, Michiko was finally able to test all those nights training against other people, people not related to her. Combat Style Michiko prefers a rather straightforward approach when it comes to fighting, her brothers having trained her for it. Her style tends to lean more towards taijutsu thanks to her brothers’ influence but she’s slowly been branching into ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu in particular. Her tessen is a handy weapon considering her style, allowing her to come in close with the defensive capability to parry shurikens if she times it right. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Tessen (Iron-grade weapon): Designated as a war fan, this tessen is made completely of iron and is foldable, with ten ribs that extend past the faux cloth and rest at the edge. It's made to look elegant and is painted in the Hayashi Clan colors, but holding it in one's hand will show that it's more than just a woman's accessory.